Colossus
by silviiarts
Summary: Asra descubre el terrible secreto que Muriel guardaba tan celosamente. Cautivo en el laberinto de celdas y pasadizos que conforman su nuevo y espeluznante hogar, Muriel se ha convertido en un gladiador de fama local, pero no por voluntad propia. Solo les queda confiar en la fortuna y pensar que volverán a verse pronto.


El rugido de la multitud se alzaba sobre la batalla que tenía lugar en la Arena. La sangre salpicaba las primeras gradas, el acero encontraba la carne contraria y mordía sin piedad, pues de ello dependía la vida de uno de los gladiadores.

El célebre Azote del Sur, luchador invicto en otras mil batallas, peleaba aun malherido, esputando sangre y clavando toda la furia de sus ojos verdes en el contrario, un forzudo de tez clara.

El Azote no quería perder. A pesar de su timidez y amabilidad fuera del Coliseo, la necesidad de sobrevivir había conseguido sacar lo peor de él. Asra suspiró, exhalando el pesar que aquello le producía; camuflado entre los miles de espectadores que acudían, morbosos, a ver cada pelea del Azote para verle caer.

Sin embargo, y para alivio del adivino, Muriel aún no les había dado ese placer.

El conde Lucio, el responsable de la decadencia de aquel muchacho al que había convertido en una bestia, disfrutaba del espectáculo en una cómoda butaca tan roja como la sangre de ambos contrincantes.

El rojo se reflejaba en sus ojos perfilados de kohl, que, clavados en la Arena, seguían cada movimiento de los gladiadores.

Asra no sabía lo que era el desprecio y el odio más absoluto hasta que tuvo la suerte de conocerle. No le había bastado con arrebatarle a sus padres, también se había llevado a su mejor amigo.

Era la primera vez que iba a verle combatir al Coliseo. Había oído mil leyendas sobre el Azote, sobre todas las heridas mortales que había resistido, sobre cada cicatriz que surcaba su piel morena. Asra conocía a Muriel, conocía la verdad y la ternura que yacían en su corazoncito, ahora enterrado bajo capas y capas de piel endurecida, y la única razón por la que estaba pendiente de las noticias del Coliseo era para cerciorarse de que su mejor amigo seguía vivo.

En todos los años que había vivido con Muriel, jamás se habría imaginado verle luchar de forma tan fiera. No hacía mucho, no le creía capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Sin embargo, Asra no podía juzgarle por algo que estaba obligado a hacer.

Incapaz de más, aprovechó que se había traído a Faust a ver a Muriel para conjurar un poquito de magia del agua que ablandase la hoja del rival. Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de cómo la punta del acero atravesaba el pecho de Muriel sin hacerle ni un rasguño, convertida en líquido, este pudo contraatacar y darle la rápida muerte que su contrincante se merecía.

Las gradas estallaron en júbilo tras el golpe seco del cadáver contra la arena. Muriel se levantó muy despacio, triunfante pero sombrío, como el árbol más longevo de un cementerio. Le corría la sangre por la piel, mezclándose con la del gladiador caído.

Una terrible acidez subió por el esófago de Asra. Le causaba una gran repulsión que el vasto pueblo de Vesuvia se emocionase viendo combatir a sus hermanos, que jaleasen la reyerta hasta que uno de los dos cayese, humillado, sin posibilidad de revancha.

Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al conde, que desde su tribuna aplaudía al final del espectáculo a pesar de los abucheos que profirieron algunos al ver a Muriel rezar por el alma de su víctima.

El pueblo pedía más, el esclavo rogaba perdón a los dioses y el conde aplaudía, imperturbable. La escena hacía que el estómago le devolviese a Asra más que el hedor a sangre, sudor y muerte que llegaba hasta las gradas.

Se escondió junto a su familiar tras el tupido velo que le envolvía la cabeza y los hombros. Antes de que Lucio encontrase su afilado mirar entre la multitud y eso reavivase viejas pasiones, se escapó del graderío sorteando gente.

No le resultó especialmente difícil escapar de la gente, ni pasar desapercibido hasta salir al aire libre. Dejó que Faust asomase la cabecita de su escondrijo entre pliegues de tela, ahora que ya no había casi nadie para verla.

A la sombra de las imponentes gradas del Coliseo, se estaba fresco y se podía disfrutar de cierta soledad. Sin embargo, se encaminó hacia las mazmorras del edificio con la serpiente asomada por su cuello y la capucha de su túnica ya bajada hasta los hombros.

No le hizo falta más que encontrar las vías de ventilación de los pasadizos por los que los guardias conducían a luchadores y fieras una vez acabado el espectáculo para inmiscuirse en la red de túneles como si la conociese.

Se limitó a seguir su oído y llegó a las celdas justo cuando se iban los guardias.

El ambiente le provocaba escalofríos. Apestaba a sangre y a sudor, incluso a desechos. Entre el silencio sepulcral que caía sobre los túneles se podían escuchar lamentos, sollozos y las chanzas de los guardias que se alejaban.

Era un ambiente tan espeluznante como el ala de palacio que pertenecía al conde, donde la amenaza de su garra de hierro caía sobre todos a su cargo.

Su amigo estaba quieto contra las paredes de su celda, como una gran roca ensangrentada que alguien hubiese dejado allí. Aquella imagen tan dura era escalofriante por todos los buenos recuerdos que el mago evocaba al ver a Muriel, en contraste con el negro devenir que les había atrapado.

Desde el distante rugido de las fieras que ahora daban el espectáculo en la arena que se elevaba sobre aquellas precarias galerías hasta el vaivén de las cadenas oxidadas que ejercían su opresión allí, bajo tierra, un millón de ecos envolvían al joven mago.

Era una sensación muy desagradable, casi como si estuviese allí a través de un hechizo ilusorio y no en carne en hueso. Cada pequeño sonido creaba un creciente sentimiento de distancia que llegaba a desorientarle.

Lo único que consiguió devolverle a la realidad fue la penetrante mirada de Muriel, que se giró como un tótem en cuanto oyó los pasos de su amigo.

Normalmente, su mirada lánguida y tristona no decía nada. Sin embargo, bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas en aquellas galerías, parecía reflejar un arrepentimiento de lo más profundo.

-Muriel, amigo mío... Menos mal que te encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Jamás había visto a Muriel así, cubierto de sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

-Quería verte, Muri, sabía que estarías aquí...

Por desgracia, la intuición del joven mago era tan fuerte que con solo atar cabos había averiguado cuál era el gran secreto de su amigo.

Las palabras del conde en sus últimos encuentros con ambos, los rumores que el nuevo gladiador había suscitado en el pueblo de Vesuvia, los vendajes que llevaba Muriel cuando se veían antes de que le confinaran a una celda bajo el Coliseo...

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¡Nadie! Vamos, Muriel, confía en mí.

A pesar de su imponente tamaño y aspecto, lo único que transmitía el joven gladiador era pánico. ¿Quién querría que su mejor amigo, la única persona en la que jamás había confiado, le viese convertido en un asesino?

Por suerte, Asra tenía que el don de la empatía.

Metió la mano a través de los barrotes de la celda donde tenían cautivo a su compañero y le dedicó una mirada cargada de paciencia y comprensión.

-Ven aquí... ¿Acaso piensas que te creo capaz de hacer esto por gusto? -le preguntó, enormemente aliviado al sentir la piel de Muriel, las duras palmas de sus manos, bajo los dedos.- A saber qué te dijo ese... hijo de perra para obligarte.

Muriel apretó levemente la mano de Asra, movido por el miedo.

-Calla... -siseó, acercándose más a los barrotes para comprobar que el susodicho no anduviese cerca.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios del mago.

-¿Y crees que me importa que me escuche? -le preguntó con una risita.

Se tuvo que poner de puntillas para plantarle un beso en el mentón, obviando por completo la sangre y el sudor que cubrían el cuerpo de Muriel.

Como cada vez que Asra hacía algo similar, la reacción de Muriel fue sonrojarse, tanto o más que las manchas de sangre sobre su piel, lo que al mago siempre le resultaba adorable.

El gladiador se aferró con más fuerza a la mano a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido pero las mejillas encendidas.

-Hablo en serio, Asra, ten cuidado...

-Se merece oír eso y más, por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Me da igual, si te ve aquí...

Antes de que Muriel pudiera acabar la frase, Asra ya había deslizado una mano hasta su pecho, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba su alma gemela, había conseguido mantener la calma. Sin embargo, su mirada desprendía miedo, preocupación y rabia a partes iguales.

-Te prometo que vas a poder salir de aquí, Muriel... El cabronazo del conde no te va a tener aquí encerrado.

-Asra...

Con un leve impulso, el mago consiguió llegar a besarle en los labios. Muriel correspondió; el cariño de Asra era lo único que le quedaba.

Ni siquiera pensaba que aún se lo mereciese, después de haberle ocultado algo así durante tanto tiempo. Le ardían las lágrimas bajo los párpados, y se aferró a las manos de Asra.

No quería retenerle, pero le dolía tener que dejarle ir y volver a quedarse solo en su celda.

No quería usarle de salvavidas y cargarle con la responsabilidad de ayudarle.

No quería ponerle en peligro, por duro que fuera pasar por semejante tortura él solo.

Asra lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que esforzarse por ayudarle no haría más que causarle más angustia al joven del que se había enamorado.

Lo único que le quedaba era aprovechar este dulce momento antes de irse sin saber cuándo volvería a verle.

-Por favor, cuídate, Muri… -musitó, con los labios pegados al pecho del célebre gladiador.

Este se permitió acariciarle los rizos blancos por un instante, un último capricho antes de separarse, definitivamente si no conseguía vencer todos los combates que le quedaban por delante.

-Lo mismo digo…

-Te quiero.

Muriel intentó contestar, pero su amigo había desaparecido antes de que pudiese volver a abrir los labios.


End file.
